Expect The Unexpected
by thegrandoptimist
Summary: Promicide; the end of Pacey and Joey's relationship. What if it wasn't?


Expect The Unexpected

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm nothing!" Yelled Pacey, on the verge of breaking down.

"Just go," said Joey, gasping for air. "Just go."

"FINE!"

"GOOD, FINE!"

With Joey's final words Pacey walked away, and kept walking. He would find a place on this boat as far from Joey and the rest of the happy, successful, ignorant kids he called his 'peers' as he could. Without really thinking Pacey found himself grasping tightly on to the railings at the bow of the ship. What have I done? he thought, frustrated and confused. I gave up everything I had for this girl and now she's gone, and I did that. The uncertainty was gnawing away at him; once it had finished on one aspect of his pitiful, dead-end life, it had moved to the next and the next until it reached the one thing he had ever been certain about - Joey. He thought he loved her, actually he thought he knew that he loved her. Something he had discovered, however, was that his thoughts didn't count for much. Not to Doug, not to Dawson and most certainly not to his Dad. He had liked to think that Joey cared about his opinions but deep down he felt that she was only humoring him. Though for what reason, he knew not. It was only a matter of time before she left Capeside and found someone better; someone smarter, someone going places. Better I break it off now with my dignity intact - well partially - than wait for her to run off with some other bloke while I become a pitiful mess. The longer he stayed with her, the more time he spent with her, the more in love with her he fell. If they had stayed together much longer he wasn't sure if he would be able to tell himself apart from her. It was a stupid thought, and inevitably it would be wrong, but that's how he felt.

Joey sat, cradling her head in her hands. Her face was a mess. It was their senior prom and in a matter of minutes everything had gone from picturesque to a complete shambles. Joey really only cared about four things in her life - her family, Dawson, getting out of Capeside and Pacey. Although for the sake of the last one she could be persuaded to abandon any attempts to leave; she could be persuaded to do almost anything just to have Pacey in her life. All the 'I love you's' and kisses and grand romantic gestures - gone. What now? she asked herself, where am I supposed to go from here? She could no longer recall a time when Pacey hadn't been the center of her life, when he hadn't been the man she wanted to marry. She tore at her hair absentmindedly as she tried to determine where everything went wrong and how she managed to miss it. Perhaps she was too wrapped up in herself - in her insecurities and her goals, that she neglected Pacey. Perhaps.

Pacey bent his arms and pushed away from the cold, white railings. Slowly, he drew himself up to his full height and set his jaw. He knew what he wanted, what he needed. The cool, crisp air had cleared his mind. No longer was it what he thought but what he knew, what he wanted, what he needed. With grim determination he started toward the dance floor. He wasn't sure what the outcome of his actions would be but he had to know. Once and for all he had to know and he had to set aside the doubts. No, not set aside; be rid of. He had to prove to himself what the truth was and to stomp a foot of certainty on the thoughts that tormented him.

Joey sniffed for the last time and used the soaked tissue to wipe the mascara off her tear-stained face. Clumsily she stuffed it into her handbag and sat up. Her night was ruined - maybe even her life - but she had made enough of a scene and she wanted Dawson to stop hovering around her looking like a lost puppy. She was happy for him and Gretchen and she wished he would just go and enjoy himself! Although she knew it was not the reason, she was still a little concerned about the fact that they had danced together; perhaps if they hadn't she would be with Pacey right now and not a teary mess.

"Huhmm" someone coughed, clearing their throat.

Joey looked around briefly but quickly returned to her own thoughts, trying to deal with her inner turmoil. Moments later she heard a chair being scraped along a wooden surface and several small cries of protest.

"Hey"

"Watch it buddy"

"What are you doing?"

"Huhmm" came the sound again.

Joey looked around curiously and saw a familiar head appear above the crowd on the dance floor.

"Josephine Potter. I love you more than words can describe and I'm sorry I ruined your night, I'm sorry I embarrassed you and most importantly I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is; I didn't mean any of it. I'm just scared - scared of losing you - so I thought it would be easier for me to end it now because one day you are going to leave Capeside and you are going to find something, someone, better. I just cant leave it the way I did because I don't want to lie to you. Just do me one last favor, humor me if you will, and confirm my insecurities."

Pacey cleared his throat and met her eyes, the eyes of the most amazing person in the world. She conveyed a wealth of emotion with that one look and in that instant he knew he was doing the right thing. He jumped down off the chair and a sea of people parted before him; clearing a direct path to the girl he loved more than life itself. He reached into his pocket and drew in a deep breath. Joey drew her shawl tightly around her shoulders and looked expectantly into the eyes of the man that constantly took her breath away. She watched curiously as he bent down and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"I know we are young Joey, I know we have our whole lives ahead of us. The only thing is; I want to spend every day of my life with you. Every second of every day if at all possible. So I need to know, beyond doubt, wether you want that too. Because, if you don't, I'm not entirely sure what I'm still doing here."

Joey shook slightly with the cold as tears filled her eyes; this was the man she knew and loved, the man that would do anything for her and that she would do anything for.

"Josephine Potter, will you marry me?" He closed his eyes as he said it; waiting for the rejection and excuses, aware that all the eyes in the room were on him.

"Yes." Whispered Joey, under her breath. Then, with more determination;

"YES! YES! YES!"

He laughed and jumped up, pulling her into his arms and drawing her in for a quick kiss. He placed is hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him, examining her face.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes Pacey, my fiancee," she smiled cheekily.

"God I love you!" He said as he slipped the ring delicately onto her finger.

"I love you too, Pace. More than you know." With that she threw her arms around his neck and drew him toward her. Their lips met passionately and his arms clasped her easily around her waist. She could feel him grinning against her lips as he lifted her off her feet and carried her outside.


End file.
